Battle Scars
by MissGiaDarcy
Summary: "He could still picture Alec's white skin, cut flesh, and the blood bubbling out of his mouth. The memory alone shook him to the core. He couldn't lose Alec. He just couldn't."


**Hi again! I just want to thank you guys for all of the love! Seriously, it warms my heart! Here's another Jalec fic for you, because I can't stop writing about these two! I think this might be my favorite pairing. Don't get me wrong though, I adore Malec. Magnus is just too fabulous! Lol **

**Again, this takes place after the series after some random fight with a bunch of tough demons. A Shadowhunter's job is never done, right? **

* * *

><p><em><strong>Battle Scars<strong>_

The Demons had come out of nowhere. Jace, Alec, and Izzy had been taken by complete surprise, and the current state of things definitely let that fact shine through. Despite their intensive training, it was still difficult trying to fight their way out of an ambush. Jace lost count of the number of demons he had hacked through with his seraph blade. He had cuts and bruises all over, and his lip was leaking blood profusely.

The demons that had appeared were of the Lesser type, but they appeared in great numbers. Jace and Alec found himself pitted against a group of Moloch Demons. They weren't very fast, but in groups they were particularly dangerous. Jace jumped to the side, avoiding the Moloch's massive claws. Then a Spider Demon appeared, spraying poison in its wake. Jace again had to move quickly because an _iratze _wouldn't work on Demon poison.

"They're everywhere!" Alec yelled. "I'll take this side!"

Jace watched as Alec sprinted off, bow in hand, ready to take on any demon that crossed him. Jace swelled with pride. He remembered a time when Alec had never killed a demon, now he was one of the best Demon killers he knew. His feelings of pride were short lived when another demon jumped out and tried to dig its teeth into Jace's arm.

They fought bravely, watching as the Demons burst into flame, leaving piles of ashes where they once stood. But after what seemed like hours, the demons had finally cleared out, realizing they were out skilled. Somehow in all of the commotion Jace had lost sight of Alec and Isabelle, and he was suddenly very worried. Forgetting everything else, Jace ran down the deserted street, shouting for Alec and Isabelle.

He found Isabelle a ways down, clutching her whip tightly in her hand. She was leaning heavily against a brick wall of one of the buildings, holding her side and breathing heavily. Her eyes brightened a little when she saw Jace and was glad to know that he was alright.

"Izzy, are you alright?" Jace asked.

"I…I think I got a little demon poison in me. Got scratched, but I'll be fine for now" she said with difficulty. "Where's Alec?"

"I don't know, I lost him during the fight," Jace said with a slight tone of panic in his voice. "Stay here and try to heal what you can. I'll come back for you…I have to find him."

Jace didn't have to search for too long. As Jace ran past an empty alley, he spotted his parabatai. Alec was lying on the ground, still conscious but just barely. Jace could see a deep red stain on Alec's shirt, which sent an icy shiver down Jace's spine. Everything else faded away. Seeing Alec crumpled on the crowded sent a wave of panic through Jace so strong it nearly paralyzed him.

"_Alec_!" Jace shouted, running over to the other boy as quickly as he could.

The blonde crouched down next to Alec, who looked up at him with a smile despite the amount of pain he was in. He had been scratched right down the chest and he had a couple bruises on his face. Jace was almost positive Alec, like Izzy, had poison running through him now. Jace's mind immediately flew back to the fight with Abbadon…where he had come so close to losing Alec. He could still picture Alec's white skin, cut flesh, and the blood bubbling out of his mouth. The memory alone shook him to the core…he couldn't lose Alec. He just couldn't.

"Alec…" said Jace softly, running his hand down Alec's face.

"Jace," Alec looked up weakly, reaching up to wipe the blood off of Jace's lip. "You're…you're hurt."

"Not as bad as you are right now," Jace replied sternly. He scanned Alec's body for a moment before taking out his stele. He ran it over some of the wounds, and sure enough, not all of them were healing. Alec was poisoned and he had to get an antidote right away. "I have to get you and Izzy back to the Institute. You're both poisoned."

"But you're ok right?" Alec asked weakly.

"Don't worry about me right now. I just want you safe," Jace replied, finding it sort of heartwarming that Alec was more concerned about his safety when he was the one bleeding on the ground. "Don't move. I'll help you stand."

Carefully, Jace gripped Alec's right arm and slung it over his shoulder. He pulled his parabatai up, letting Alec press his weight into him. Holding tightly on to Alec, Jace made his way back over to Isabelle, who had managed to heal some of her wounds. But she still looked pale and exhausted.

"Can we please head back now," Isabelle said tiredly. "I feel like I'm going to be sick."

* * *

><p>Once back at the Institute, Maryse rushed to give her children the much needed antidote for the poison. Jace helped as much as he could, giving Maryse bandages and cloth to help clean up the blood. Jace watched as Alec drank the antidote and wished that he could just hold on to him. Maryse was not privy to her son's relationship with his parabatai because it was against Clave law. The only ones who knew were Izzy and Clary, who had both sworn to secrecy they would never tell. Sometimes it hurt both of them knowing they had to keep their feelings for each other a hidden from view.<p>

A few days after the fight, Alec and Izzy were still sick from the Demon poison. Even though they had fought Lesser Demons, their poison was enough to make a Shadowhunter ill for days. Jace and Alec were in Alec's bedroom, watching the sunset out the window. Jace was lying on his back on the bed with Alec's head resting on his shoulder. The dark haired boy curled up to Jace's side, relishing his parabatai's body heat. As much as Alec hated being sick, he loved the attention he was getting from Jace. Every time Alec needed something Jace was quick to get it for him and he always made sure Alec was comfortable.

"You've been really sweet to me the past few days," said Alec. Then the dark haired boy laughed softly. "It's almost sickening."

"Yeah, I know. It's disgusting," Jace replied, kissing Alec's forehead. "When you're back on your feet, I better get laid for this."

Alec rolled his eyes, but then looked up at Jace playfully, "I'm pretty sure you want me on back for that instead of on my feet."

Jace laughed quietly. It still surprised him whenever Alec was playful or cheeky. Alec shifted then so that he was laying half on top of Jace, their foreheads touching. Jace brushed Alec's cheek with his thumb before pulling the older boy down for a kiss. It was soft and slow, almost like a dream. They kissed for who knows how long, letting the feelings flow between them. When their lips parted Jace kept his hold on Alec. He liked the feel of the other boy's body weight pressing down on him.

Jace's mind swirled with possibilities. What if they had been attacked by a Greater Demon? What if Izzy and Alec had been poisoned so much that they were brought close to death? The two Lightwood siblings were the most important people to Jace, and he would do anything for them. The Demons that attacked them served as a grim reminder that they could be taken away from Jace in an instant. But when Alec smiled down at him, he was quickly brought back to reality.

Looking up into those blue eyes, Jace knew was that he would _always_ be there to protect Alec.

* * *

><p><strong>Yeah, I don't even know where this came from lol. I think this is more like a drabble, but you guys be the judge. I just wanted to capture this moment between Jace and Alec. <strong>

**Random question: Am I the only one that doesn't think of Gaspard Ulliel as Alec? I like him, but that's not how I picture Alec. **

**Please review! **


End file.
